


Second Shift

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky dreams all the things that never happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Shift

Starsky dreams all the things that never happened. 

His nightmares are filled with worse case scenarios, the cure that comes too late, the child who dies alone, the missing partner who’s never found. He wakes in a panic, the taste of disaster filling his mouth like sand, then lies restless and awake until morning. He carries the dreams with him all the next day, locked in some small space in his mind, or maybe his heart, until the fear fades into the background like a conversation heard through paper walls.

He’s never told Hutch about this other life, this second shift. The smile, the wisecrack, the shrug have been his act for far too long to give them up that easily. It’s only when Hutch makes the move from Starsky’s couch to his bed that he lets Hutch see the fear that simmers below the bravado.

On those mornings, the ones that follow the worst of the dreams, Hutch says “keys” and Starsky drops them wordlessly into his outstretched palm. Hutch drives the long way to work—one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting lightly on the worn denim of Starsky’s jeans—and wakes him when they arrive.


End file.
